selenamariegomezfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over
Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (also known as Spy Kids 3: Game Over) is a 2003 American action-adventure family film directed by Robert Rodriguez and the third film in the Spy Kids series. It was released in the United States on July 25, 2003. The film featured the return of many cast members from the past two films, although most were in minor roles and cameo appearances. The film was originally intended to be the last in a trilogy, until director Robert Rodriguez conceived Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, released on August 19, 2011. Plot Juni Cortez, (Daryl Sabara) no longer an agent of the OSS, now works as a private detective but gets little profit for his work. He is contacted by the OSS and informed that his sister, Carmen Cortez, (Alexa Vega) is missing. He is reunited with Donnagon Giggles and his wife Francesca, who explain that Carmen was captured by the Toymaker (Sylvester Stallone), a villain. The Toymaker was imprisoned in cyberspace by the OSS, but he has since created "Game Over", a virtual reality-based video game which he intends on using to escape cyberspace via players that reach the unbeatable Level 5. Juni agrees to venture into the game, save Carmen, and shut down the game. In the game, which takes place in a full 3D environment, Juni finds the challenges difficult. He finds three beta-testers, Francis (Bobby Edner), Arnold (Ryan Pinkston) and Rez (Robert Vito), who launch him to the moon so that they'll have less competition on the way to Level 5. On the moon, Juni receives an opportunity to bring in a fellow ally to assist him, selecting his grandfather, who has been looking for the Toymaker for years. He receives a power-up which gives him a robotic suit allowing him to walk. Juni ventures into a robot battle arena where he fights a girl named Demetra (Courtney Jines) in order to return to Earth and Level 2. He meets the beta-testers again who believe he is a player named The Guy who can beat Level 5. Rez is unconvinced and challenges Juni to a race involving a multitude of different vehicles. Juni wins the race with help from Valentin, and Demetra joins the group, she and Juni display romantic feelings for each other. Arnold and Juni are forced to battle each other in level 3, the loser getting an immediate game over. Demetra swaps places with Juni and is defeated, seemingly getting a game over, much to Juni's sadness. The group get to Level 4 where Juni finds Carmen, released by the Toymaker, who leads the group on. Juni follows a map given to him by Demetra to a lava-filled gorge. The group surf their way through the lava but Donnogan attempts to prevent them from reaching Level 5 to save them, but this fails. Outside the door to Level 5, after the other gamers start to think that Carmen and Juni are the deceivers and Rez threating to give Juni a game over, the real "Guy" (Elijah Wood) appears and opens the door only to get a game over by an electrical shock (loosing all of his apparent, 100 lives). Demetra appears, claiming to have got back into the game via a glitch but Carmen identifies her as The Deceiver, a program used to fool players. Demetra confirms this and apologizes to Juni. The Toymaker attacks the group with giant robot, Demetra shedding a tear and shutting the game down so Juni and the others can return to reality. However, it is revealed that Valentin released the Toymaker, the villain's army of robots attacking a nearby city. Juni and Carmen summon their family members: Parents Gregorio and Ingrid, Gregorio's brother Machete, their Grandma, and Uncle Felix. With too many robots to handle, Juni calls out to their "extended" family, summoning characters from the first two films (including Fegan Floop and Alexander Minion, Dinky Winks and his son, scientist Romero, and Gary and Gerti Giggles). The robots are destroyed except the Toymaker's. Valentin confronts Sebastian the Toymaker and reveals that it was he who put him in the wheelchair, but forgives Sebastian the Toymaker for his actions, which is why he was perching on his shoulders all those years. Sebastian the Toymaker shuts down his robot and joins the rest of the Cortez family and their friends to celebrate their family leaving the possibility of another sequel. Cast *Daryl Sabara as Juni Cortez *Alexa Vega as Carmen Cortez *Ricardo Montalbán as Valentin Avellan *Ryan Pinkston as Arnold *Robert Vito as Rez *Bobby Edner as Francis *Courtney Jines as Demetra *Sylvester Stallone as Sebastian the Toymaker *Antonio Banderas as Gregorio Cortez *Carla Gugino as Ingrid Cortez *Emily Osment as Gerti Giggles *Matt O'Leary as Gary Giggles *Mike Judge as Donnagon Giggles *Salma Hayek as Francesca Giggles *George Clooney as Devlin *Holland Taylor as Helga Avellan *Cheech Marin as Felix Gumm *Danny Trejo as Isador "Machete" Cortez *Alan Cumming as Fegan Floop *Steve Buscemi as Romero *Bill Paxton as Dinky Winks *Tony Shalhoub as Alexander Minion *Elijah Wood as The Guy *'Selena Gomez as Waterpark Girl' *Evan Sabara as Creepy Kid *George Hurst as Uncle Gomez *James Paxton as Little Dink/Dinky Winks Jr. *Camille Chen as Processor *Glen Powell as Long-fingered Boy *Bob Fonseca as Agent Damage Report Series *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World *Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams *'Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'